SorryNOTsorry
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Yuri demostró que en cualquier lugar y cualquier situación, para defender a su familia y su matrimonio el patearía traseros cuantas veces fuese necesario y a quien fuese necesario.


**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MAPPA**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _"En el amor no hay limites, no hay reglas, no hay amor puro o impuro, relaciones inmorales o morales, simplemente hay... AMOR"_**

Paso un tiempo, y varias circunstancias mas que amargas para que Yuri Plizetsky se conformara como la persona que es hoy en día, no es tampoco como que haya cambiado mucho, después de todo, Yuri siempre sería Yuri.

Se sentía agradecido con la vida, después de la partida de su abuelo de este mundo, yuri se había encerrado en un mundo inmerso en la oscuridad, trato de probarse a si mismo que se encontraba solo, pero no contaba con que Katsuki y Nikiforov no le dejarían hundirse, no fue fácil, pero término por aceptar que ese par era lo mas cercano que tenia a una familia, si bien era cierto que terminaban por agotar su paciencia, y aunque no lo demostrara, los tenía en estima, mucha estima.

Claro que ellos no fueron los únicos que lo apoyaron, también contó con la compañía y apoyo de su buen amigo kazajo, Otabek Altin, aquel chico tan directo en sus palabras, ese que en mas de una ocasión lo acompaño en sus malos momentos, y que sin decir palabra alguna lo reconfortó con su simple, pero invaluable compañía.

Pasaron meses, pero después de todo ese tiempo, por fin Yuuri y Viktor se casaron, aunque por los reglamento de sus respectivos países no puede ser mas que una boda emblemática, pero que fue muy linda en compañía de todos sus compañeros de patinaje, familiares h amigos muy cercanos, nada excéntrico como pidió el japones.

Durante la celebración, fuera de la residencia privada en la que se llevaba a cabo, un tumulto de personas se hizo presente, todas recriminando el hecho que dos personas del mismo sexo estuviesen contrayendo matrimonio, sin importar que este fuese solo significativo y no legal como lo era el matrimonio heterosexual.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco "fuertes", cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos ofensivos hacia la pareja, fue un alivio que la policía arribara, y aun que no de buena gana se llevara a los revoltosos fuera de allí, aunque claro, fueron llevados de allí por invasión a propiedad privada y no por daños a la moral.

¿Como llego la policía al lugar de la boda? eso nadie lo sabia, pero estuvieron agradecidos por el hecho, era bien sabido que Yuuri Nikiforov, -como Viktor insistió que debía ser llamado su ahora esposo-, era una persona sensible, y no querían ver lágrimas de parte del chico en un día tan importante como lo era su boda.

Paso momentos llenos de diversión con la pareja, momentos que atesoraba en lo profundo de su corazón, los veía realmente como su familia, no eran como su padre y madre, pero a la vez si, un pensamiento complicado digno de alguien tan complicado de entender como el mismo.

Pasaron tres años, y llego a la mayoría de edad, decir que ya era libre era claramente un error, por que para empezar Yuri jamas se sintió preso de nada y de nadie, para entonces había aceptado su homosexualidad, pero no vio nada malo en eso, simplemente era como un pez que nadaba contra corriente, y claramente no era el único que lo hacia. Recibir una declaración de amor no era lo que soñaba el rubio, recibía muchas de sus fans, tanto hombres como mujeres, claro que jamas pensó en la posibilidad de que esa declaración de amor fuese hecho por, quien para entonces era su mejor amigo, su querido BEKA.

Después eso iniciaron una relación extraña, que ellos catalogaron como noviazgo, un noviazgo que mantuvieron en secreto de la prensa, claro que no por miedo ni vergüenza, si no por que ninguno de los dos tenía la mas mínima intención de lidiar con la plaga que era la prensa.

Así Plizetsky llego a la maravillosa edad de 20 años.

–¿Estas listo, Yuri? –resonó la inconfundible voz de Viktor–

–Lo estoy –respondió el rubio nervioso– ¿Y Beka?

–Esta esperando por ti, ya es hora

– ¡MALDICIÓN! Este estúpido traje está matándome, pica demasiado –hablaba enfurruñado el rubio–

–Es un día importante y comprendo tus nervios, también pase por eso el día de mi boda, pero por favor, a Beka no le gustaría saber que estuviste tirando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra –interrumpió el japonés en la conversación–

–No vayan a decirle nada ustedes dos –amenazo el ruso menor– quisiera poder matar a alguien

–Plisetsky deja de estar enfurruñado con el mundo

–Anciano, dile a tu esposo que deje de llamarme solo por mi apellido, santos cielos si siguen jodiéndome les pateare el trasero

–Solo cálmate y vayamos juntos a celebrar tu boda –dijo entusiasmado viktor–

Viktor y Yuuri acompañaron a l rubio durante el corto camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia emblemática, este había ido soltando un montón de sandeces en todo el camino, pero para el par de esposos ya era algo común. Apenas llegaron al lugar una sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante del menor, parecía tan angelical que si no lo conocieran realmente creerían que era la persona más tierna de todo el jodido mundo, le realidad era otra, ese chiquillo era una máquina de matar con el filo de sus palabras.

Claro que tampoco debían subestimar el poder de sus patadas, estas dolían y dolían mucho.

La ceremonia paso amena y sin complicaciones, fue incluso algo tierna para tratarse de la boda de Otabek y Yuri, pero bueno, el amor es capaz de hacer grandes milagros, eso es lo que opinaba Nikiforov, él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Las felicitaciones hacia los novios no de hicieron esperar, todo el lugar era rodeado por una atmósfera llena de alegría, patinadores de todo el mundo, los mas cercanos al rubio y al kazajo, aunque el primero no lo aceptara, llegaron con regalos y buenos deseos para el nuevo matrimonio. La fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo, y todos los invitados, que cabe aclarar no eran demasiados, estaban extasiados de ver a la pareja coquetear entre si de manera un tanto avergonzada ante la mirada curiosa, divertida y enternecida de los presentes.

Cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa, un problema surgió. Un tumulto de personas venia del sur, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para darse por enterado del lugar donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia emblemática, y justo ahora arremetían con gritos en la propiedad donde todos celebraban.

–Yuri –hablo Viktor–, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

–Encontraremos la manera de hacer que se vayan –menciono el japonés–

Yuri se movió de la pista de baila, donde segundos antes había estado bailando con su ahora esposo, observo a su esposo que le sostenía de la mano y este solo le asintió con la cabeza, el kazajo deposito un beso en la delicada mano y le sonrió de medio lado.

–Debemos dejar que él se encargue –menciono Otabek– estoy seguro que estaba preparado para algo así

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Preguntó Yuuri–

–Su mirada está cargada de seguridad, tiene esa mirada fuerte, Yura es fuerte

La pareja Nikiforov solo se quedó mirando hacia donde se encamino el rubio, este ordeno a los de seguridad que dejara pasar a esas personas solo hasta el nivel de seguridad pertinente, tampoco quería que ocurriera algún incidente, pidió un micrófono y se paró frente al monto de personas que habían osado interrumpir su boda.

Todos los invitados estuvieron atentos a lo que pasaban, Otabek se colocó a la derecha de su esposo, Yuuri y Viktor lo hicieron a su izquierda, los guardias duplicaron la seguridad alrededor de los invitados y por supuesto de los novios, entonces Yuri comenzó a hablar.

–Hola –Comenzó el ruso– puedo reconocer varias caras aquí presentes, muchos de ustedes pasaron algunos días en prisión, eso fue el día que irrumpieron en la boda de estas dos personas –dijo señalando a la pareja a su izquierda– debo confesar que fui yo quien hablo a la policía ese día, no me arrepiento de ser la causa de que muchos de ustedes pasaran días en prisión, después de todo lo merecían, ustedes irrumpieron en la boda de estas dos personas que son muy importantes para mí, y créanme cuando les digo que meterlos en prisión por solo seis días no me dejo nada satisfecho.

– ¡MARICAS! –Grito un hombre–

– ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿un insulto?, pues déjame decirte que eres patético, ahora cierra la maldita boca antes de que pierda los estribos y lance una maldita mesa sobre tu deforme cabeza –amenazo Plisetsky–

–Tranquilo Yura

–Como decía –continúo el rubio– Ustedes se la pasan juzgando a quienes tienen gustos diferentes a los suyos, pero déjenme decirles que no por ser heterosexuales son más que yo, cometemos los mismos errores, somos iguales. No es como que seamos razas distintas así que por favor no sean idiotas –aclaro Yuri– no me interesa que opinión tengan de mí, de mi esposo o mis amigos, es común que personas con un cerebro tan pequeño como el que portan ustedes juzguen al resto del mundo mientras se sienten a sí mismos perfectos, vaya estupidez, todos somos imperfectos, todos por igual.

–Solo voy a decirles una última cosa, –continuo el ruso– pueden tomar sus opiniones, las cuales jamás les he pedido, su moral, su ética, sus leyes y toda su maldita homofobia, metérsela por culo e IRSE AL DEMONIO, #SorryNOTsorry

El rubio tomo de la mano a su esposo, se acercó aún más a él y lo beso frente a todos, mientras el grupo de personas era sacada a la fuerza por los guardias y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la joven pareja

– ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! –Gritaban al unísono los invitados–

A la semana siguiente el matrimonio Altin-Plisetsky fue la exitosa portada de una importante edición de oro de la revista más importante de todo el país, con una imagen central de Yuri junto a Otabek abrazados sobre una hermosa y blanca cama mientras el primero levantaba su dedo medio como símbolo de rebeldía.

Mientras en el mundo del patinaje se convertían junto al matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki, en los patinadores con más fans alrededor del mundo, dando innumerables entrevistas y recibiendo el apoyo de la mayoría de personas en todo el mundo, siendo reconocidos como los personajes que aplastaron con gran parte de la homofobia y la supresión homosexual.

Yuri demostró que en cualquier lugar y cualquier situación, para defender a su familia y su matrimonio el patearía traseros cuantas veces fuese necesario y a quien fuese necesario.

* * *

 **Que les puedo decir... rayos, esto no es lo que esperaba y ciertamente no estoy del todo satisfecha, lo releí tantas veces que realmente no se en que me equivoque para que no diera el resultado esperado, de igual manera espero que alguno de ustedes haya entendido esta cosa jajajaja... me encanta el omega-verse pero quería hacer algo mas real, mas centrado, de como reaccionaria un Yurio mas adulto en la realidad que vive la comunidad homosexual en el mundo, esta es mi humilde opinión de como serian las cosas, si pueden dejarme su opinión me agradaría leerlo, gracias por leer las cosas raras que publico y hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
